jack sparrow drabbles and poems
by C.J.Black
Summary: hey.this is complete, but will be updated later...maybe.anyways, it's a series of poems and drabbles about Captain Jack Sparrow and his friends enemies.i hope you like it, and please R&R, this is my first story and i haven't gotten to bask in reviews yet!
1. Chapter 1

hi everybody!!!if ur reading this, then that means that you took time out of ur busylives to actually even consider reading this,and for that, im flattered.this is my first story, and it will most likely be parodies and poems, and dont worry, its all about pirates(unless i decide to stick one about house in here).anyway!!id like to thank my beta reader, Angel's Star, for helping me with this(the second to last line that she added made the peom soooo much better.)thanks angel!!!

Disclaimer: sniff,sniff. do i really have to say it???sniffle, okay fine!! I DONT OWN PIRATES, OKAY?!?!?!geez, u people at disney are terribly mean, making a girl have to admit that!!

anyways, hope you enjoy it!!!

Captain Jack Sparrow,

And You

I am yelling in a crowd of people,

But I cant be heard.

I am in a dark abyss,

Where I can't find light.

I have found my love, but I can't reach him.

For the sea has taken him, seduced him,

And I can do naught but watch helplessly

As he is taken further and further from me,

Into that crowd of people,

Into that dark abyss,

But I can hope.

Hope that one day, I shall see him again

I shall see him smile at me and

I shall run into his loving embrace.

I shall hear the whispered words,

"Wherever I will go I shall take you with me,

I will never leave you again".

I know that day will come,

No matter how hard it may get to believe,

I will remember that my love didn't leave me,

He left me his heart.

A wordless promise that no one,

Not even the sea, can have his heart.

For I will keep it, and it will give me a voice,

In that crowd of people.

It will give me a light,

In that dark abyss.

And it will always bring my love back to me.

And in return,

I will give it a home.

hope u liked it!!please review, jack likes to hear what people think of things that are about him.and btw, this doesnt have to be for jack alone. it can be will,davy,norrington, and(shudders, then laughs cuz hes so short) beckett. or just a random guy u like who went away on a ship, wether it was for a couple of hours, or a couple of years.again, thank u Angel's Star for the help, and here, this is for u as a favor!!

EVERYONE READING THIS!!!!read angel's star's stories, Ask a Pirate, and Pirating 101. my name's Serenity in that one!!so, yeah, sugar high, i drank a mountain dew at three in the moring last night, and im at school right now, in study hall, and it still making me hyper, but i do recomend it, its fun.btw, i prolly wont make the messages so long next time,i just have so much to say for my first story


	2. Ch 2:The Man Who Hasn't A Clue I Exist

**Chapter 2:****The Man Who Hasn't A Clue I Exist.**

**My father was always gone,**

**And I've seen him a few times,**

**I have talked to him a few times,**

**But to him, I'm just another child.**

**I'm just another liability to someone, somewhere.**

**That was how he thought things.**

**Every person is a liability to someone,**

**From his point of view, he was even a liability to others.**

**Now he is dead, and now he will never know that he has a child,**

**Now he will never know that his child loves him,**

**Now he will never know that his child has always loved him, and always will.**

**And no matter how much I want him to know, I know that if I had the chance, **

**I would never tell him that, because I know,**

**Deep in my heart I know,**

**That no matter how much he would want to love me,**

**He would always have the thought in the back of his mind,**

**The certainty that his freedom would now be limited,**

**That his horizon didn't stretch quite as far as it once did,**

**And I would always question in my mind,**

_**Does he love me, truly? As a father should? Or does he regret it?**_

**He may not know I exist, and he probably never will,**

**But I will keep his memory, and I will follow in his footsteps,**

**As my gift, to the father I never had,**

**But to the father I lost, all the same.**


End file.
